


特训

by Afogomorn



Series: 搞黄60min [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afogomorn/pseuds/Afogomorn
Summary: 梅·塞特·提亚请求光之战士对他进行一次特训。
Relationships: 光之战士/梅·塞特·提亚
Series: 搞黄60min [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592815
Kudos: 2





	特训

**Author's Note:**

> 群内摇签60min搞黄活动第一弹

“师傅，拜托你了！对我进行性爱特训吧——！”

当梅·塞特·提亚以惊天地泣鬼神的气势喊出这句话的时候，你刚喝进嘴的多玛茶被一口喷了个干净。  
你，这里，还好？你一边呛咳擦嘴一边指着脑袋示意他，他深色的皮肤上浮起两团不太明显的红晕，扭扭捏捏地向你辩解春天的努恩是有多努力，提亚们又有多酸。  
乖乖，这小猫确实脑袋不太清醒。你咂咂嘴，摸摸他那根从刚才起就缠住你的小腿拍拍打打的蓬松尾巴，顺着往上用力拍了一把他的屁股。  
“上床可以，不许说怪话。”你对着他三令五申。毕竟你还年轻，不想这么早的阳○。

梅·塞特可以说是兴高采烈地踹掉了裤子跳上床，你眼看着阿难陀族旅舍质量不算上佳的板床摇晃了几下，发出坚强地吱嘎声。说实话你也不怎么能理解他脑子里的东西，但是当他就这样跪趴在床上对着你高高翘起尾巴，摇晃着浑圆的屁股时，你又觉得这些东西没那么重要了。你摸出背包里的橄榄油，用手指沾上一点去摸那个肉穴，刚探进去指尖梅·塞特就憋不住发出了一声变调的喵叫，听起来不像是被插了屁股，更像是被踩了尾巴。注意到你的视线，他耷拉下耳朵不好意思地对你解释：“对不起，师傅……感觉太奇怪了呜喵？！”  
你在他解释的时候又往穴里深入了一点，你严重怀疑梅·塞特对“上床”的概念还停留在把几把撸硬然后找个洞插进去，理论经验丰富实战基本为零，换而言之就是口嗨处男。他屁股的肌肉紧绷着微微颤抖，穴口紧张地一收一缩，你的手指只伸进去一根就被箍的没法动弹。他的屁股翘的老高，尾巴不老实地摇来摇去，几把倒是挺有精神地立起来贴着他的肚皮抖动，你伸手从卵蛋开始逆着撸了一把，他立刻就捂住嘴小声喘着，前端漏出来一点粘液打湿了你的手指。你嫌那根摇来摇去的红色尾巴有点碍事，凑上去一口咬住了他的尾巴根，梅·塞特像是被拎住后颈皮一样一下子浑身僵住了，你感觉手里的那根阴茎上冒出一些触感像是小凸起的倒刺，然后噗嗤噗嗤射了你满手。  
“作为一个努恩你也太快了点吧？”你颠了颠他半软的阴茎和圆滚滚的阴囊，趁着他高潮之后放松的肌肉插进去了两根手指。梅·塞特的腰已经塌下去了，整个人软趴趴地摊在床上，从喉咙深处发出呼噜呼噜的咕哝声，你把满手精液抹在他的腰窝和臀肉上，手指抵住大概是前列腺的位置开始顶弄，他的阴茎又不受控制地勃起了。  
“师、师傅，慢一点喵……！”梅·塞特可怜兮兮地向你求饶，尾巴也配合地缠住你的小臂，你和蔼地答应着是是，好好，然后把你的阴茎直接插进了他已经做好准备的湿软肉穴。

“我听说住在萨纳兰那边的努恩一个晚上能应付十个发情的老婆，你恐怕来一个都会被榨干吧？”你一边不紧不慢地抽插一边俯下身去贴着梅·塞特的耳朵打趣，“还是说你想成为靠屁股取胜的那种‘努恩’？”  
他的耳朵垂下来紧贴着脸侧，随着你顶弄的节奏颤抖，只能听见他被你干的憋不住漏出来的呜呜喵喵和小声抽噎。  
“没关系，为我的徒弟要经得起大风大浪，不要害怕挫折。”说着你又一次准确地顶住了梅·塞特的腺体，让他再次流着眼泪射出来打湿了床单，“手法还是要多练，你不是要特训吗？这才哪到哪啊。”


End file.
